Something's Missing
by i moved accounties
Summary: When Len left to study in America, he left Rin alone for 6 years. When Rin's loneliness takes over, she makes a rash decision to leave the world. As she proceeds to do so, a certain blonde haired boy saves her. Will they recognize each other? Will they get along? Well, read to find out!
1. Sad Memories

This is my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me! Well, Ferraris don't either, but I think you get the point.

* * *

Rin's POV:

I was sobbing on the corner of my bed. Whenever I think of Len I think about how much I miss him.

Flashback:

_"Len-kun, you'll be back soon right!~"_

_ Len was going to study music in America. "Of course, Rin. the longest I'll be gone is 5 months, and that's only if I need the extra time to stay, okay?" They were both 8, their parents wanted them both to become singers, but they sent Len to America to study. Rin didn't know why they chose Len to leave. Len told her the words he knew were lies, he would probably be gone for over 2 years, or longer, actually, he has been gone for about 6 years._

~Flashback End~

Normal POV:

Rin went to her tiny kitchen to grab an orange. Rin sighed, there were no more oranges left. She was about to head to the store to buy some oranges until something caught her attention. 'Bananas' she thought. She would buy one every year on their birthday and preserved them.

Len's POV:

I finally finished my studies in America, I caught the plane to Japan and was sitting on the plane for what seemed like years before the plane landed. Once I stepped out of the plane I took a nice deep breath. How good it felt to be in Japan again. I bought oranges from America for my twin sister, not knowing if they tasted the same or different, and no I won't ever eat an orange again in my life. (Len: Rin forced me to eat it D:) I was walking towards the store. Tomorrow was our birthday. I left on our birthday. I bought oranges to preserve, as I did every year near this time. I bought a banana too, of course for me to snack on. I slowly walked home. about halfway away from my home it started raining hard.

Normal POV:

Len drove his Ferrari to their old home, hoping that Rin still lived there. Their parents died in a storm when they were sailing… God knows where, all he know is that it was for their anniversary, probably to a fancy restaurant or something, and it was sunny that day but it suddenly turned stormy. It was horrible luck.

Len's POV:

As I drove my beautiful new car to (I hope) Rin's house, I noticed a girl with a black hoodie over her head and bangs covering her face. She was crossing the road, not jaywalking but when her light was green, (like the person crosswalk light) and I saw another man in a car keep driving. The girl didn't notice the car coming, I got out of my car and pushed her out of the way (like jumping so Len survived too)

"What the hell? Couldn't you see that car right there?" I asked the girl as she looked at the ground.

Rin's POV:

The boy who saved me asked me if I could see the car. Of course I could, but I realized I don't want to live without my twin brother Len.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter!

Please review~


	2. Fight with a douche!

Second chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid! I wish I did.

* * *

Rin's POV:

Well, the boy saved me and offered me a ride in his car to my house. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Leave me be." I said quietly. I swear to god. I saw a smirk crawl up onto that boy's lips. What was he plotting? I slowly began to stand up and walk away, not caring that I was disrupting traffic. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. 'Yes! Let me fly towards the light!' I thought, flapping my arms around like an idiot. I heard someone laughing obnoxiously below me.

"What the heck are you doing?" The boy asked me. I blushed.

"W-why are you l-lifting me up?" I stuttered shyly. Damn it! Why is this random stranger boy making me stutter? He quickly shoved me into his car. My cheeks puffed up with anger.

Len's POV:

"So, where do you live?" I ask the girl.

"Like hell I'll tell a stranger. Especially a stranger that smirks they just saw a girl in candy cane striped panties." She replied, giving me a glare.

"Hmm… I wonder why you put so much effort into describing the panties you think I saw to make me smirk, or whatever." I said, trying to piss her off.

"Because… That's how a shota thinks!" she yelled back. I decided to just start up the car and drive to (I hope) Rin's house. When I arrived there, the girl stared and me, a mixture of shock and fear in her eyes.

"S-s-stalker!" The girl yelled, immediately slamming my- not to mention perfectly brand new- shiny red awesome amazing car's door open.

"Careful!" I yelled, rushing over to see if the door was fine. Fine, laugh at me. I don't care. The girl was about to run into (I hope) Rin's house, when I tried to grab ahold of her and ended up yanking her hoodie down. I stared in shock.

"T-t-theif!" I yelled, flailing my arms around in the air. "Where did you get my Rinny's bow!" I growled.

"Excuse me!? Your Rinny's bow?" she said, sounding offended. "Help me! An obsessed shota fan is trying to claim me!" she shrieked, dramatically placing the back of her hand on her forehead and tipping her back backwards.

Rin's POV:

This douche! I yelled the first thing that came to my head, and dramatically placed the back of my hand on my forehead, tipping my back backwards. Uh-oh, I felt as if I was really going to fall back. I panicked and grabbed onto the first thing I saw. Double uh-oh. It was the douche's hoodie. I yanked him down with me, his hoodie falling off. Something fell out of his hair, and I caught it.

"Oh ho ho, wait till you see what I have here." I giggled to myself. "WHO'S THE THEIF NOW!?" I yelled, smacking him across the face. "GUESS WHAT IT IS? MAH LENNY'S SPECIAL HAIRBAND!" I screamed, laughing like a maniac. Len scooted away from me and his eyes were filled with fear. I think I went too far. "Umm… I meant, here is your hairband back…" I said, tossing him his hairband. I walked to my house and opened the door. Wait. Did I just fight with the douche outside of my house when I could've walked inside here the whole time! Ugh!

"Wait!" I heard the boy yell.

"Yes?" I replied, peeping my head out the door.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"K-k-ka" I began, just to get rudely interrupted.

"Len! Dude! I had to chase down your friggin' car to find you!" A blue haired boy with a scarf said, running towards us with a tub of ice cream in his hands. I know. What's up with that right? But the thing that bothered me was… He called the douche… L-Len…

* * *

And with that I am done with this chappie too!

Review, please? I'll try to update faster!


	3. Introductions

Finally chapter three is up! I will never abandon my stories. It's always in my back of my mind. Okay? I will NEVER abandon one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these kawaii vocaloids...

* * *

Rin's POV:

"L-Len..?" I asked, my cerulean eyes wide with shock. Len turned around to face me.

"Yeah?" came the curt reply from him. My wide eyes immediately turned to they're normal size as I shook her head and blinked. Len would've recognized me by now. There's lots of boys out there named Len, right?

"Nevermind," I quickly reply, waving both my hands dismissively. He simply shrugged before turning back to the blue haired boy. I turned to the blue haired boy as well. I saw him shoveling ice cream down his throat. What the heck is up with that?! How does the ice cream not melt? My new nickname for him is now "Ice Cream Freak". What? He is one, after all! While I was busy having the little conversation in my head, Ice Cream Freak interrupted me.

"Anyway, Len." he began, his mouth still full. "Who's the lady?" he asked, with a cock of his head.

"Ah, her?" Len said, chuckling a bit. "Her name is-" he abruptly stopped.

"Um, her name, please?" Ice Cream Freak asked politely.

"J-just ask her yourself!" Len blushed. Probably embarrassed that he didn't know my name or something. I was giggling to myself, when Ice Cream Freak suddenly turned to me. I tilted my head to one side, oblivious to what I was expected to be doing.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I ask with a sharp edge to my tone.

"Ah, actually, I just wanted your name." he laughed. My glaring immediately came to an end, although now I was blushing furiously.

"R-right! My name! I knew that!" I huffed childishly. Remembering the question, my blushing stopped and I looked down. Would Len recognize me? Then my head snapped up. I had a plan! I would test him to see if he was my brother. I smirked a bit before giving a big sweet smile to Ice Cream Freak. "It's Kagami Rimi!" I exclaimed. I turned to glance at Len. He seemed deep in thought. Oh well, not my problem!

"You're name is very cute Rimi-chan!" Ice Cream Freak said, picking me up. Why are guys carrying me today?

"P-personal space, please!" I said uncomfortably.

"Ah, sorry Rimi!" he said, a sheepish smile on his face. He set me down. "My name is Shion Kaito!" he says. Darn it. My nickname has gone to waste!

"Oh, okay Ice C- I meant, Kaito-san!" I quickly correct. He laughs and pats my head. I steal a glance at Len again and find him looking at me. I shrug it off. Probably nothing.

* * *

End of chapter three! I'll update soon!

Please Review~


	4. Rimi's Lies

Chapter four is up~

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid...

* * *

Len's POV:

I watch Rimi intently as she fools around with Kaito. I think she likes him. I see Kaito pick Rimi up, and my heart beats faster, as I feel… sudden rage. I hear Rimi bicker about personal space, then glance over at me. I saw her kinda shrug then turn back to Kaito. I felt mad. I don't know why, though. To distract myself from the feeling, I decided to tease them.

"Get a room!" I called to them. I saw Kaito narrow his eyes at me, then roll them, while Rimi was redder than a cherry, waving her hands furiously in front of her face in denial. The feeling went away. I guess I was just light-headed or something. I glanced at Rimi's head. The headband still bothered me. "Hey, Rimi," I called her over. Rimi shot me a confused look, before obeying.

"Yes, Len?" she asked, her innocent cerulean eyes staring up at me. I was only taller than her by an inch or two. I gestured to Rin's headband. "Oh, this?" she said, taking off the headband with a big white bow on the top. She had a sad smile on her face, but she still opened her mouth to answer. "My twi-" she suddenly placed her hands over her mouth before glancing over at me. "I-I meant, my b-boyfriend gave it to me!" she said.

"Oh." I replied. For some reason, a pang of loneliness hit me. Even though at the schools I went to I was the school's prince, I longed for something more. It sounded like a selfish desire, but if you were in my shoes… you'd be just as confused as I was.

Rin's POV:

"Get a room!" he called to Kaito and I. Kaito just glared at Len, then rolled his eyes, but I was blushing and waving my hands in denial. By the way, I do NOT like Kaito-san! He is like a big brother to me, not my lover! I noticed Len staring at me, but I ignored it. "Hey, Rimi," he called me over. I looked at him, my head slightly tilted, but nevertheless obeyed him.

"Yes, Len?" I asked, shooting him one of my signature moe looks. What? It was revenge for him telling Kaito and I to get a room! He seemed unaffected as he gestured to my headband. "Oh, this?" I asked. I felt very sad as I took off the headband and stared at it. I smiled sadly and opened my mouth to say, "My twi-" then I stopped myself, I clasped my mouth with my hands before quickly correcting, " I-I meant, my b-boyfriend gave it to me!"

"Oh." he replied. Yes! Score for Rin! I am such a good smooth-talker. I looked at my watch and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"What happened!?" Len asked me, panicked. Kaito just stood there, shoveling loads of ice cream into his mouth.

"My favorite anime is on right now and I cannot bear to miss it because the show is so good and if I miss it then it's a whole episode that I missed and I won't know what happened in the next episode and OH MY GOD!" I wailed. I saw Len glare at me.

"That's. ALL!?" he face-palmed.

"Len, you do not know how good that anime is." I answer.

"Oh, really?" he shoots back.

"Yes. I know you will fall in love at first sight when you watch it." I smirk.

"Game on, Rimi." he smirks right back. I pointed to my house.

"Let's go then!" I smiled.

"Wait… This is Rin's house…" Len says. I froze. Come on smooth-talker Rin, come out! Then she came out.

"Rin needed extra money and so she was renting her house out." I answer.

"I see." Len replies.

"YEAH ANIME AND ICE CREAM! WOOOOT!" Kaito yells from behind us.

* * *

And that's how all three of us got into my house, on the couch, watching anime.

* * *

That's all for chapter four!

Please Review~


	5. Rimi's Identity

Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: B-baka! It's not like I'd own vocaloid for you, or anything!

* * *

Rin's POV:

Truthfully, I didn't care very much that they were here. They were actually pretty quiet and well mann- huh? I looked up to see Kaito sitting on the arm of the couch next to me, dripping ice cream on my well-groomed hair.

"Kaito, quit it!" I whine.

"Quit what?" he asks.

"Dripping ice cream on my head!" I reply.

"Oh, that's not the ice cream, silly!" he explains, as if I were crazy for not knowing.

"Well, what else could it be?" I ask.

"Drool." he grins. It takes my brain a moment to understand that. After I do, I get really mad.

"KAITO! YOU BASTARD!" I shriek. When he sees me reach out to choke him, he runs to my front door.

"U-um, great visiting! Hope to come back sometime!" he smiles. With that, he races out the door, and down the road. I look at Len, and he just laughs.

"What are you laughing at!?" I fume.

"Rimi-chan, you're so cute when you're mad!" he exclaims.

"Yeah? Well, let's see how cute I am now!" I scream, pouncing on him. He puts his legs on my stomach, and slams my entire backside into the couch. I wince.

"Ouch… That really hurt…" I mutter. He immediately gets up and peers over me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his eyes full of concern. I softly smile. Then, within a couple of seconds, I jump up and straddle him, once again. "Hey! I was really concerned, you know!" he pouts. Then, he sits up, and leans his forehead against mine. My face flushes a bright shade of red. This was so embarrassing! As if on cue, my stomach saves me with a loud rumble. I jump up off the couch, and laugh sheepishly.

"Hehe, uh, stomach says it's time to eat!" I quickly say, awkwardly. I walk to the kitchen and he follows me. I look at him. "Are you hungry, too?" I ask. He nods. "What do you want to eat?" I question.

"Oh, whatever you eat." he replies.

"I was going to eat an orange… I guess I'll grab you one too, then." I say.

"Never-mind." he quickly changes his mind.

"What? Why?" By now, I was seriously confused.

"I hate oranges." he replies, once again. I was shocked. I gasp dramatically.

"Why? They're so juicy and citrusy and just… DELICIOUS!" I shriek.

"Yeah, well, not to me." he answers. He stands up from his chair and looks around the kitchen. I see him lay his eyes on a banana. He was about to pick it up…

"Wait! Stop!" I yell. He freezes his hand halfway away from the banana.

"What?" he asks. I snatch the banana out of his reach.

"That's mine. You can't eat it." I snap. He just scoffs.

"Well, someone's gonna eat it. Why not let it be me?" he says, ignorantly.

"No, nobody will eat it." I reply, sadness in my voice.

Len's POV:

"No, nobody will eat it." she replies, sadness in her voice. Rimi sure was strange… But it hurt, it hurt how much she resembled Rin. She even loved oranges, just like Rin. Come to think of it, she bow she has is like Rin's, too! Her azure eyes and blonde hair that reflect mine, it's just so weird! But, right now, my focus was to get that banana. I was starving!

"Why? It will just rot." I state.

"I'm going to preserve it." she replies, putting it inside a big jar with… pickled juice in it. Wait, pickled juice!?

"What are you doing!?" I yell.

"Preserving it." she says.

"By pickling it?" I say, in disbelief.

"How else?" she asks.

"It's going to taste so… horrible!" I say in disgust.

"Like I said, nobody is going to be eating it." she sighs. This wasn't getting me anywhere. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine. I give up." I say. All of a sudden, I hear a boom of thunder, and see a flash of lightning. I hear Rimi shriek in surprise. She must be scared.

"I-I best go to bed!" she says suddenly, dashing to her room. Well, I wasn't going home in this weather. I walk to the room she ran into.

"Rimi, where can I sleep for the night?" I ask.

"T-the room next to mine." she answers. I look to the left of her room, and see a yellow door. I look back at Rimi's. It had an orange door. I shrug and walk into the yellow door. I look around the room. I pick up a book off a desk and sat on the bed. I opene up the book. It didn't seem like a book, though. More like an album. I began to flip the pages, my eyes wide with shock. There were so many pictures of Rin and I. Then, something quickly ran through my mind. I opened the door, and looked above Rimi's door. Surely enough, it said Rin. Why would Rin rent out a house to her if it was so specially made for us? Why would she not have taken the furniture when she moved out? The couch was the same, the beds were the same… and that's when it struck me.

"Rimi is Rin." I whisper. Then, I hear another boom of thunder. Then I hear "Rimi" yelp again. I grabbed the doorknob to her room, and threw her door open. I look over to her bed, to see her huddled into a ball, shivering. I run over to her, and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay, Rin." I say. For a second, I felt her freeze. Her azure eyes peeked up at me.

"R-Rin?" she stutters, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, why'd you hide it?" I ask. She started shaking.

"Because I thought you forgot about me!" she yelled, hugging me even tighter. By now, Her face was in my chest, as she cried her heart out.

"Baka, I would never forget about you." I smile.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it!

The next chapter might be the last one...

Please Review~


	6. Confessions

Here's the last chapter! I really want to work on my other story, "Perfect Jerk", because all of a sudden I'm in the mood for some love-hate writing.

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own the super cute singing characters? D-definitely not me. Fine, maybe it is.

* * *

6 months later

Len's POV:

"Len, you disgusting pig! Get off the damned couch and help out for once!" Rin screeched. I just stick my tongue out and cover my ears, playfully. I see her face turn red with anger, as she spins around and resumes mopping the floors. You see, now Rin and I live together once again. In our old house. Just like the old times. All of a sudden, I hear someone scream. It was Rin. I immediately get up to find Rin on the floor, with a bruise on her forehead.

"Rin, are you okay?" I ask, touching her forehead. She slaps my hand away and begins sobbing.

"All because you wouldn't help out!" she accuses. I sigh. I know better than to argue with Rin. Instead, I plant a kiss on the bruise. I see her eyes widen, and her tears stop falling. She smiles and hugs me. Very tightly, may I add. I smile and hug her back. Eventually, she sits up and looks me in the eyes. "L-Len…" she sniffles. I see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes again. I reach out to wipe them.

"Yes?" I ask. By now, tears were uncontrollably streaming down her face. I hug her once again. She was crying into my chest.

"I-I know you don't like me m-more than a sibling should, b-but I'm in love with you, even though I know it's wrong!" she cries. My eyes were wide with shock.

"Rin… I never knew you fe-" I begin, just to be cut off by Rin pushing me.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't like me back! I'm so stupid for even having any bit of hope!" she screams, before running off to her room. What? One moment she's calling me a disgusting pig, and the next she's confessing. But, I wasn't going to reject her… Actually, quite the opposite. I run up to her room, and open the door, to find her sobbing on her bed.

"Rin…" I call out, gently.

"W-what..?" she says, trying to act cold, but I hear the slight happiness in her voice.

"I wasn't going to reject you." I say.

"Yeah, you were going to say you hated me." she answers. I just laugh.

Rin's POV:

Len laughs. What does he think is so funny? The fact that I totally messed up my confession by sobbing my eyes out? Yeah, I know. Pathetic, huh?

"Hated you?" he grins.

"Yeah, uh, I just said that." I retort.

"But I don't." he replies. I just frown.

"Yeah, you _really _hate me." I answer for him.

"No, I-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, you really super duper uber smuber hate me." I say.

"No, Rin, lis-" he desperately tries to say.

"I know, I know. You r-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto mine. Then, he pulls away.

"No, Rin. As I was going to say, I love you!" he confesses. I blush. Tears of joy roll down my cheeks.

"R-really?" I ask, uncertainly.

"Really." he confirms. I smile the biggest, brightest smile I have ever smiled. And that's saying a lot.

"Len, don't ever leave me again." I command, playfully.

"Yes, Madame Rin." he plays along. Suddenly, my face gets serious.

"But, really. Don't." I add. "Len, when you were gone," I say.

"Rin, when you were gone," he begins, as well.

"I felt like something's missing." we both conclude.

* * *

Yay~ Finished! I like endings like these, and I hope you guys do too. I like to end the story with what it began with, sorta.

Please Review~


End file.
